Highschool drama
by xKittymeow
Summary: -Wasn't in much mood to write, but I still wrote it anyway- Sorry if it was lousy, do review! 3 xxxxx New kid enters the school, causes cute drama with Naruto. A short cute highschool story. Sasunaru


It was just another day in Konoha. I, Naruto Uzumaki, 17 this year was walking to school. I yawned so loudly as I passed the school's front gate, just in time to hear the bell ring. "Ah,dammit." I cursed under my breath as I ran to class, for once I thought I was early! I entered my class silently and was about to head to my seat when the teacher called for me. "Naruto.." Kakashi spoke with such a drag.

"I know, I know. I'm late again." I ran my fingers through my hair as I said that bluntly.

"No. You're interrupting me introducing the new student to our class."

"Huhh-" I raised my head and turn to look in his direction. My mind was instantly blown.

This guy.. was tall,lean,dark and charming.. _Really _charming. My mouth hung open for a second. His black eyes pierce through my soul as he locked eyes with mine. He had perfect black messy hair that would make any girl (or boy in my case) scream and go crazy.

"Hello? Naruto?" Kakashi was annoyed because I froze there.(still interrupting him)

"Uh? Yeah?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

Kakashi face-palmed. "Sasuke, you may go and sit." And the perfect male walked over to the only seat that was available, beside the window.

"_Hey,hey,hey!_ That's my seat!" I ran passed Kakashi and stood beside the boy everyone was looking at.

"This is the only seat available."

"I know! But you're a new kid,so I should have this seat!"

" But you were too 'late'. " He snorted.

Aww man, he's starting to pissed me off already!

"Kakashi! He stole my seat!" I raged. Kakashi hardly gave me any attention to that.

Everyone seem to love the new kid.

"Move!" I crossed my arms.

"No."

"Move before I make you move!"

"No."

"Sit on the floor then." I tugged him on his sleeves annoyingly.

"I already said no,moron."

I dragged him out of his seat. And we both raced towards the seat.

And ended up, both of us sitting on one side of the chair.

But the war didnt end there, We fought constantly as we tugged and pull one another often but none of us would give up the seat. I had a feeling I wouldn't win.

English class had still 45minutes more to go. Good luck, ass.

xxxxx

It was finally Art class. And I walked towards Kiba awkwardly with my painful ass for sitting at the edge. Kiba kept giggling and chuckling to himself. "Shut up,man! Why didn't you help me!" I finally had the chance to sit down on a seat I should have all to myself!

"It was so funny, I couldn't help it." He laughed. I elbowed him as I noticed a relief teacher coming in today. "Free period!" My bestfriend and I secretly cheered.

xxxxx

It was only a few minutes since the class started and I was already surrounded with people, what were we doing? Kiba suggested playing Truth or dare. Thank god no one picked me yet, I thought as I scrolled through facebook on my mobile. Kiba was the kind of guy who was really socially popular for his parties, easy-going, loud and funny guy. Kiba poked me in my nose as he points at me, "Naruto! Truth or dare!"

Being the stupid and show-off person I am, I picked dare confidently. And yet I forgot who was the one daring me..

xxxxx

Dog breath whispered to my ear the most ridiculous dare ever. I instantly regreted it.

"And like I said, anyone who wouldn't do the dare must do the Gangnam style dance." He exclaimed.

I hated my bestfriend..

So I walked over to the now most popular guy in school already. I had to fight my way through the jungle of guys and the vicious girls.

I finally made it and somehow, Sasuke's eyes widen and lit up for only a second.

"C-can i talk to you for a moment?" I spoke shyly as everyone eyeball me especially girls, staring daggers.

"Hn." He stood up slowly and walk as everyone made way for him.

I stood beside him near my group so they could see me do the dare. Even though it was just a looking distance, I could already hear them laughing their ass off.

"Uh.. my friend..my friend dared me this.. but uh.. can I kiss you? I promise you won't die!"

"What? No."

"Pleaseeeee, if not i'll have to do the gangnam style dance."

"Then do it."

"In front of the whole class, c'mon! Spare me the embarassment!"

"Once again, I've already said no,moron."

"I know I was a jerk to you, but let the past be the past!" He shook his head and walked off. Such a petty bastard. I pulled him back like it was a life and death situtation.

"Just once!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well..."

"Nothing, right?"

I was loss for words, my face turned red. But I attempted once more.

"Just the cheek,pleaseeeeeeee-e-e-e-e-eeee!"

"No."

"Forehead?"

"No."

"Nose?"

"No."

"Come on! Just a small peck on the nose?" I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Okay." He gave a smile.

And he kissed me on my lips.


End file.
